Mewikuna Uchiha
Mewikuna Uchiha - właśc. Mewikuna Biora Rose Uchiha Młodsza siostra Itariego, Henjina i Gado. Jedyna córka Yoia i Biory. Kunoichi Konohy w stanie spoczynku. Wygląd thumb|left|nieśmiały uśmiech MewikunyMewikuna to młoda kobieta o zielonych oczach i brązowych włosach. Jest bardzo ładna, jej szczególnym atrybutem był nieśmiały uśmiech. Uśmiech, który może uwieść nie jednego mężczyznę.Jako shinobi Konohy ubierała się w prosty strój Chunina z tej osady, na czole nosząc niebieski ochraniacz. Podczas wojny w Kraju Śniegu cały czas nosiła kamizelkę z wioski liścia, jednak ochraniacz miał symbol Yukigakure, podczas ważniejszych uroczystości i zebrań, zakładała czerwony płasz z białymi paskami na ramoionach co było wyznacznikiem jej rangi, pierwszego kapitana. Po zakończeniu kariery ninja ubierała czarną bluzkę i fartuch lub błękitną sukienkę gdy wychodziła z domu. Osobowość Mewikuna jest bardzo miłą i otwartą osobą. Na pierwszym miejscu zawsze stawia swoich bliskich i ilekroć ktoś obraża bliską jej osobą, ta staję za nią murem. Mewikuna nie radowała się walką i przemocą, uważała to raczej jako ciężki obowiązek. Jako młoda dziewczyna tryskała pewnością siebie i nieugiętą wiarą we własne umiejętności. Wiarę którą straciła walcząc na wojnie . Otrząsnąć się jej pomógł Kasei Sasoriza, którego Mewikuna bezgranicznie pokochała. Jednak po jego śmierci Mewikuna całkowicie straciła sens życia. Od samobójstwa odwiódł ją Itari lecz i tak postanowiła później zerwać z karierą shinobi. Uchiha lubiła bardzo gry słowne, jej najczęstszym obiektem była Hinode, którą Mewikuna ciągle denerwowała zestawianiem w parze ze swym bratem Umiejętności Ninjutsu Katon Mewikuna jest mistrzynią w stylu ognia, całe dni spędzone z ojcem na treningach były owocne. Spowodowało to iż Mewikuna mimo młodego wieku była wysyłana na przeróżne misje rangi B a czasem nawet A. W dziedzinie była dużo lepsza niż jej starszy brat, Itari. Hyoton Mimo iż Mewikuna jest członkinią klanu Kori to nie korzysta z technik klanu, ani z Hyotonu i Saiseitonu. Sharingan thumb|Sharingan Mewikuny Mewikuna w przeciwieństwie do Kekkei Genkai klanu Kori korzysta z Sharingana. Jej Sharingan jest w pełni rozwinięty. Przeszłość Dzieciństwo Mewikuna przyszła na świat w Konohagakure jako ostatnie dziecko Biory Kori i Yoia Uchihy. Tam też przeżyła swe dzieciństwo szlifując swe umiejętności pod okiem ojca. W tym czasie do perfekcji opanowała jutsu ognia. W czasie gdy Itari i Gado walczyli w wojnie po śmierci Biory ona żyła spokojnie wraz z trzecim bratem i ojcem w Konosze. Po powrocie Itariego i Gado do wioski i dowiedzeniu się o śmierci Matki była wstrząśnięta W tym czasie zdała akademię. . Po roku bycia geninem, w wieku 12 lat została chuninem. Seria I Egzamin na Chunina Podczas gdy trwał trzeci etap egzaminu na Chunina Mewikuna siedziała na trybunach i doglądała poczynać Itariego na arenie. Atak na Konohę Podczas gdy Naruto walczył z Gaarą, Itari,Kakashi i wielu innych ninja z najeźdzcami z Oto i Suny. Mewikuna spała na trybunach uśpiona technika Kabuto. Sprawy rodzinne Gdy Henjin zazdrosny o Mangekyo Sharingan Itariego, zabił ojca i Gado by go zdobyć. Mewikuna była w sąsiednim pokoju i to na niej Henjin przetestował swojego Mangekyo. Między seriami Przybycie i pobyt do Yuki Mewikuna przybyła do Yuki wraz z Itari po incydencie w swojej rodzinie. Miała tam wspierać ludzi pod dowódctwem kuzyna Itoko i brata Itariego. Tam często oglądała krew i śmierć co w późniejszym czasie zaowocowało rezygnacją z kariery shinobi. Wczasie walkz Dwunastoma Rycerzami Zodiaku, poznała Kaseia Sasorizę - Skorpiona i jednego z liderów Rycerzy Zodiaku. Po ponownym spotkaniu Kaseia Mewikuna zakochała się w nim z wzajemnąścią. Z czasem Sasoeiza przyeszedł na stronę buntowników i dołączył do Sutōmu. W trakcie ostatecznej bitwy Kasei zginął co pogrążyło Mewikunę w smutku. Młoda kunoichi zpragnęła zemsty i sama zabiła Doseia Mizugameza - Wodnika, zabójcę ukochanego. Wojna dobiegła końca, Mewikuna nie mogła doczekać się powrotu do wioski. Jednak przyszło jej jeszcze zostać w Yuki przez rok. W trakcie tego roku pomagała Itariemu w treningu jego Mangekyo. Poza tym pomagała w szkoleniu młodych ninja, ponad to pomagała przy organizacji ślubu kuzyna Itoki z Koyuki, będącą księżniczką kraju śniegu. Seria II Powrót do Konohy Po dwóch i pół roku nie obecności nastał dzień powroty do wioski. Przytłoczona przeżyciami wojennymi Mewikuna thumb|Mewikuna w nowej roli.postanowiła zrezygnować z kariery shinobi i zająć się domem( w którym mieszkała razem z bratem). Uchiha często słuchała zażaleń brata dotyczących sprawności działań w wiosce. Gdy Itari dostał misję ochraniania Hinode, Mewikuna była jedyną osobą która mogła doprowadzić ich do porozumienia. Po tym jak oboje przyszli do Uchihy tak nawiązała między nimi nić porozumienia, po czym oboje odeszli a Mewikuna znów wróciła do swoich obowiązków. Hidan i Kakuzu Później Mewikuna jest widziana na pogrzebie Asumy. Mewikuna nie było wstrząśnięta, nie śmiercią Sarutobiego, lecz informacją o przystąpieniu Itariego do Akatsuki. Mewikuna długo nie mogła się z tym pogodzić i płakała po nocach. Inwazja Paina Na samym początku inwazji Mewikuna wracała po prostu z zakupów, aż nagle zaskoczył ją duży wybuch. Mewikuna była zmuszona do walki z wielkim skorupiakiem wezwanym przez ścieżkę zwierząt. Uchiha używała technik ognia i szybko pokonała summona. Ciekawostki *Mewikuna ukończyła 176 misji dla osady - 51 rangi D, 89 rangi C, 30 rangi B i 7 rangi A *Mewikuna odziedziczyła drugie imię po matce, zaś trzecie po babci, Rose Kori. *Jej ulubione słowo to "ironia" (皮肉, Hiniku) *Jest pierwszą osobą jaka użyła techniki "Ryū no Hōkō" Cycaty *'Mewikuna': "Wyglądacie z Itarim tak słodko, może się pobierzecie?" Itari i Hinode: "Po moim trupie!" *(Do Itariego) "Nigdy nie znałam większego idioty! Cieszę się, że żyjesz!" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Śniegu Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Klan Kori Kategoria:Kunoichi